Kitar
Kitar is a brave, kind Ta-Matoran from Shinjete, located in the Nuian Archipelago. He's a character originally created by FanFiction author, Saya Moonshadow. FireStar97 decided to use the character in his Horror, Mystery series; When You Chase the Light, the adaptation of Saya Moonshadow's Chasing the Sun. In which Kitar also appears. The personality and accent of the character were slightly changed to fit better into FireStar97's series. Kitar's appearance however was completely changed by FireStar97, to add his own touch to the character. History Kitar has always lived on Shinjete, in the Nuian Archipelago. This is about it of what we know of Kitar's history. The only thing that is certain is that at some point, Kitar befriended and fell in love with a Ga-Matoran from Hazina, Yuuka. After the "Blanket of Shadow" appeared over the Nuian Archipelago and all Rahi started acting crazy, Kitar decided to abandon the island to look for help. He was the only Matoran to do so, because the Turaga actually didn't allow this. On his way to find help, he met a strange being that learned him to navigate. This came in handy, because Kitar had never been outside the Archipelago. After a few months, when he had the navigating technique under control, Kitar travelled the Southern Seas in order to find help. After a few days of travelling, he reached an island called Kaia Nui. Kitar spent months on the island looking for help but there was no one that wanted to help the Ta-Matoran. Either they didn't believe him or they just had no interest or time. When he was going to give up, he met a Toa by the name of Hylena. This Water-Toa appeared to be an expert at what's going on in the Archipelago and other parts of the Universe. Kitar quickly befriended Hylena and they started making plans to save the islands of the Archipelago. When Hylena returned to her home on Kaia Nui to get her supplies and weapons to go and help the Nuian Archipelago, Kitar meets a mysterious Toa of Light, calling himself Takanuva. Little did he know that because of this, everything was about to change... Personality Kitar is very smart but can be hot headed sometimes. He will always try to help his friends in any way he can, especially his best friend Yuuka from Hazina (another island in the Archipelago). Kitar wasn't very fond of Takanuva in the beginning, but their friendship grows. Kitar respects the Toa of Light and will do anything if it meant saving Takanuva's life. Kitar was the only Matoran to leave the Nuian Archipelago to find help and save his friends. This alone proves that he is brave and not afraid of taking risks. Abilities and Traits Kitar, being a Ta-Matoran, can't use his fire powers. Despite this, Kitar is a fierce warrior that will do anything to save the Archipelago from the evil that terrorizes it and its people. Being a weapons maker, Kitar's skills and weapons come in handy for Takanuva or anyone that would need it. Kitar is also a very skilled navigator and he can handle any weapon you want him to use. Trivia *Kitar's appearance was inspired by Jaller in his Matoran form. This was done to make it look like Jaller and Takanuva went on an adventure together like in the old days. *The character was created by Saya Moonshadow for Chasing the Sun. *In Chasing the Sun, Kitar had an accent to make it appear that they talk differently in the South of the Matoran Universe. For When You Chase the Light, FireStar97 wants Kitar to sound like Silas Weir Mitchell as a nod to the NBC Grimm series, because When You Chase the Light (and Chasing the Sun) are based on some of the Grimm Fairytales. *It is still unknown who will voice Kitar in When You Chase the Light. *Kitar was also a weapons maker in Chasing the Sun. FireStar97 wanted to keep this trait, because it will come in handy for Takanuva. *Kitar has what appears to be a slightly fat belly. FireStar97 wanted him to look like this because it's something different than the usual "perfect" build Matoran have. It also serves as comic relief. Appearances *''When You Chase the Light'' (Secondary protagonist, appears in all episodes) *''Chasing the Sun''